An ozone generator having cylindrical plate electrodes in a stacked configuration is known from German Patent 32 47 373 C2, in which two insulating plates are situated between two solid outer electrodes separated at a distance from one another, and an inner electrode is situated between the two insulating plates, forming two discharge chambers. The inner electrode has an outer diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the insulating plates, between which an annular ring running in the vicinity of their edges is clamped. Together with the sealing elements, the stacked electrodes form a cylindrical block which is surrounded by externally flowing process water for cooling.
To enable the heat generated in the discharge chambers to dissipate, the solid electrodes must be made of aluminum, which allows good outward heat conductance to the process water.
However, it is this very use of aluminum which causes the heat removal in the aluminum electrodes to be the limiting factor in the design of the allowable maximum capacity.